


All Fires Must Die

by PrincessOfTheInsaneDark



Series: Vertigo: The Illusion of Falling [2]
Category: Batman: the dark knight
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Guns, Love, Multiple Personalities, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheInsaneDark/pseuds/PrincessOfTheInsaneDark
Summary: After the Joker's death, Vertigo must fend for herself, and even though her brother is looking out for her, how long can that really last? After all, her powers are growing, and she must choose between her life, and Gotham's.





	1. Jealousy is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! This is the second part to Vertigo: The Illusion of Falling, if you haven't read the first one, Just a Little Spark, I suggest you do because nothing will make sense, (unless your a total rebel, then go ahead and read this one first). Seeing as school has started again for me, I will be posting less, but I will try. XOX  
> ~ Princess <3

That stupid girl. She was supposed to kill Vertigo, not the Joker. He had nudged her in the right direction, told her all of Vertigo’s weak points. A flawless plan yet she still messed it up. Not that it mattered now, everything was wrong, Vertigo was still alive, Joker was dead, and Harley Quinn was in Arkham. He was losing control on the situation. He had to take it back.

He could easily take down the Joker, but Vertigo, she was too powerful. So he got another person to do the dirty work. Was he happy she failed? Maybe. But he could do with the Joker alive. After all, a person in grief is bound to do something irrational. Maybe he could use that… All he needed to do was wait. Eventually Vertigo would snap, would she end up in Blackgate? No, V would send her to Arkham. 

He laughed quietly, imagining Vertigo in the Arkham uniform, strangling Harley. He could just see her eyes flashing, the energy pulsing through her. She had no idea what she was. The power at her fingertips. He knew, he had experienced it firsthand. And fallen in love with it...


	2. A Life Without Love

Bruce had managed to get me J’s coat. I cried for hours after I saw it. But after I was done crying, I put it on, only to burst into tears when I smelled him on it. But I didn't take it off. I lived in the thing.

I refused to eat. Alfred would bring me food three times a day. Only to take the cold meal back down when he returned with the next dish. I only lay in bed, the ever present tear stains streaked down my face.

I don't know how long it had been. Maybe a week maybe a month, however long I had been lying in bed for, I was sick of it!

It's not like he ever did anything to me… I told myself over and over again. Even if deep down I knew that wasn't true, he had given his life for me. He had chosen my life over his, and now I could never thank him.

 

Bruce opened the door to the mansion, leaving it to swing closed behind him. He walked though the large house, slowing his steps when he heard a shattering sound echo through the halls. He started to walk carefully, he came to a closed door just as another crash sounded. He gently pressed his ear against the wood,

“She says she’s ‘practicing her aim’.” He turned and saw Alfred. He sighed, rubbing his temples.  
“At least she’s out of bed…”

They both looked back to the door when something else shattered. Bruce gingerly placed his hand and the door and pushed it open. Sophie was standing at the far end of the room, arms pointed towards a large number of delicate and very expensive vases lined on what used to be a mahogany table. Now it was just a burnt black lump of wood.

A streak of white lightning shot from her palms and the vase closest to Bruce exploded in a burst of white light.

“I’m busy, leave me alone.”

He frowned and returned to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

“Well at least she's out of bed.”  
“As you said, sir.” Alfred responded with a solemn nod.


	3. Welcome to Your New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning, there is a single swearword... no worries! And hopefully I will be posting quicker, I knew exactly what i wanted to write but I need to get to this point! Enjoy!  
> ~ Princess <3

Over the next week I became to much to handle. On Monday, I made all the windows on the second floor shatter in a burst of white light. On Tuesday I returned to my bed, before leaving the room with the scorched sheets hanging from the bed frame. Wednesday and Thursday Bruce didn't even know where I was. To be honest, neither did I most of the time. I spent a few hours at the old warehouse J had us staying before he… Then I went swimming in all my clothes down at our special river. I spent Friday eating half the food in the kitchen, and burning the other half to a crisp. Saturday I spent meandering through the house, I’d walk a few steps before teleport forward a few feet. Sunday I ‘accidentally’ set fire to all of Bruce’s clothes.

 

“I need to get her out of here.” Bruce murmured to Alfred at dinner on Sunday. Alfred nodded,

“Do you want me to call Doctor Arkham? I could tell him the Bat would be dropping off another one.”

 

Bruce nodded absentmindedly, staring at his food before the power went out. Two glowing white orbs appeared in front of him, then they disappeared. When the lights came back on he saw that his steak had left his plate.

  


“Where are we going?”

 

It was early in the morning. So early that Bruce was still Batman. He had woken me up and led me to his monster of a car that he used on his night shift.

 

“Just for a little drive.”

 

I stopped paying attention to where we were going. The loud rumble of the car lured me to sleep. I closed my eyes, faintly aware of Bruce's triumphant smile at my eyes shuttered closed.

  


Something sharp slid into my arm. I tried to open my heavy eyelids but they were determined to stay shut. The dullness in my arm spread to the rest of my body and I felt my mind numb. I heard voices, but they were muffled,

 

“Be careful with this one, she can teleport and-”

“I know, I have her file, you tell us to be careful with every nut job you bring in.”

 

There was a strained noise from the first person when they said _nut job_. Was he referring to me?

 

 _How about we give ya a little charge hey? Wake up those sleepy bones of yours!_ It was the first time I had heard her speak to me since…

 

I was about to respond angrily and tell her to go away but before I could an electric pulse shot through my body a my eyes flashed open. A small smile adorned my face at the energy ran through my veins. I looked down at my arm, at the needle sending a steady flow of sedative into my body. I pulled the needle out, not even wincing at the sharp sting.

 

I ignored to shouts of the doctors around me. They were just grey and white blurs to my adrenaline charged mind. I got of the bed I had been lying on. I stretched my arms over my head, bone cracking and shots of lightning flying around the room. I smiled wider when I heard the thumps the people I had hit falling to the ground. I started walking in a random direction, more doctors falling as I moved.

 

Suddenly all my energy was gone, I fell to my knees, groaning as I slumped the floor.

 

 _Kidding,_ she laughed and sent one more tiny wave of energy through my body. I moaned as my bones ached and my eyes closed once again,

“Bitch…” I muttered before I was out cold.


	4. Better to Have Friends in the Dark

I was conscious again. But only barely. The doctors had copied J’s choker design with the tranquilizer, they were constantly watching in case I teleported. My feet were heavy at I walked over to the grimy little mirror in my cell. I inspected the choker, it was chunky, and an ugly greenish grey, nothing compared to my old sleek black one that J had gifted me.

 

I had guessed I was in Blackgate. But when I looked down at my dirty orange uniform I found that the stitching said Arkham Asylum. Why on earth was I in Arkham?

 

_ Because you have abilities and you hear voices, admit it, you were always meant to be here!  _ I hit my palm against my forehead and her voice dissipated. But what she said was true, I couldn't ever remember any other criminal with powers going to Blackgate…

 

The guards didn't trust me, they only let me out to eat. The mess hall was always empty when I was in there. And I quickly realized that the wing that I was staying in wasn’t filled with normal people. As weird as that sounded seeing as I was an inmate in an asylum. But when being led to the mess hall all of sound from the cells were as normal as it gets in a loony bin. Laughter and crying, with the occasional scream. But in my wing, the cells were filled with animalistic grunts and strange noises that no human could make. One while being led to my cell I saw a doctor pushing a guard on a stretcher, the guard was gurgling blood and he was missing an arm.

 

I was in with the monsters.

  
  


I counted the days. After a week without incident they let me in with the other sort of normal people. Two guards held my arms as they led me down the hall. Another two in front and behind. And every time we passed another guard he would analyze every movement I made.

 

The rec room was chaotic when filled with all the other inmates. Incoherent shouts and calls flew across the room and manic laughter echoed across the halls. When I heard the laughter my mind immediately went to J, and that only made me feel sad. So when the guards let me go, I went and sat in the corner and let my depressed thoughts roam free. 

 

“You look sad.”

 

I looked up, only to come face to face with a short girl with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes hidden behind a pair of faded red glasses. She smiled sweetly and sat heavily down in the seat next to me. Her Arkham uniform hung of her small form. She started talking, but I didn't really hear what she said as I was studying her movements. As hyper and playful as she seemed, she also looked tired, and held back.

 

“It’s the drugs.”

 

I looked up once again and another woman was standing in front of me. She wore a similar choker to mine. Her long dark reddish brown hair was swept up in a ponytail and a chocolaty brown eyes were fill with sympathy. I frowned as she responded to my thought. Were the drugs so strong that I couldn't tell whether I had said something or not? Her eyes widened and she smiled.

 

“Sorry, I have a sort of intuition, I guess. It's stronger when I’m not on medication.”

“She can read minds.”

 

I looked back at the first girl, then at the second. I rubbed my temples and sighed. A head ache was building behind my eyes and it hurt.

 

“Do I know you?”

 

Glasses jumped in her seat with excitement. She grinned.

 

“It is her!” She stuck her hand out, “I Ella, and that's Bethany.” She thrust her thumb in the direction of said ‘Bethany’.

 

“Soph-”

“We know who you are! Sophie Wayne, good girl gone bad, thought dead for five years before making an epic return, killed dozens, I’m your biggest fan.”

 

I stared at Ella,

 

“I didn’t know I had a biggest fan..”

 

Bethany laughed. She place herself delicately on the seat opposite us. Resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

 

“Anything is possible with her.”

 

Everything she did seemed more precise, not like mine and Ella’s slow, drugged up movements.

 

“I’m not on the strong ones. Otherwise I would look like this.”

 

Her face shifted and her hair changed colour. After the initial shock of her changing her appearance I calmed and waited for her to stop. But she didn't. She kept changing, her face shifting from one form to the next. I started glancing at the guards, they were whispering to each other and making their way over to us. Bethany’s multi colour eyes flicked from mine to the guards. She stopped changing and leaned back in her seat, gazing innocently at the leading guard.

 

“Is there a problem Matthew?”

 

The guard hesitated for a moment, then smiled.

 

“Not at all,” He leaned closer, so the guards couldn’t hear, “You know I can’t keep covering for you, if you do that again they’ll send you to solitary.”

 

I observed the conversation with interest. Matthew muttered a few more words to Bethany then left, his crew of guards following behind him. Bethany turned back to me and Ella, a small smile on her face. 

 

“Boyfriend?” I asked, grinning. Her head shot up and her cheeks turned bright red. She shook her head. I glanced at Ella and she nodded, giggling. She stopped giggling and she shot up in her seat.

 

“Oh! We almost forgot!”

 

Bethany’s eyes widened and she nodded. I glanced between them.

 

“What?’

We need your help.”

 

I narrowed my eyes.

 

“With what?”

“Escaping.” 


	5. What I Wouldn't Do For a Breath Mint

“Then we walk through the gates and we’re home free.”

 

Bethany was explaining their plan to me, I wasn’t convinced it would work but I was willing to try. Ella had been taken away a few minutes earlier. I kept glancing at the door to see if she was coming back.

 

“You’re not listening…” She caught me looking at the door. “She’s in her therapy, not sure which it is now. She doesn’t need it, she’s perfectly sane.”

“Then why is she here?”

 

Bethany leaned back in her chair, considering what she was going to say,

 

“She’s a witch.” I stared at her. “Or her family was. She only knows what she was told. A group of witches found her as a baby, took her in. I haven’t seen her in action but she says she could destroy the world if she put her mind to it. I mean, she wouldn’t be in ward B if she wasn’t special.”

 

I thought for a moment.

 

“And why are you here?”

 

She smiled, and leaned closer.

 

“We aren’t dangerous,” she paused, “well maybe you are, but me and Ella aren’t out to get anyone but we are different. The world is out to get us because we  _ could  _ be great. Because we could show the world that being different is a good thing. They lock everyone who could make a difference in ward B.”

 

“Except Batman, he gets off the hook.” I growled at the thought of my brother, he locked me up in here just because I broke a few things. When I broke out I was going to-

 

“I knew it!”

 

My eyes widened as I realized what I was thinking about. I looked at Bethany, she was staring at me, she saw the fear in my eyes and her face softened. She gave me wink and I smile gratefully. My mind raced for something to change the subject.

 

“How are we going to get the breath mints?”

 

This made Bethany blush, she looked down at her hands and fiddled with her thumbs.

 

“Matthew has them.”

“Now?”

“Yea there in his pocket, he needs a time to give them to me but he’s been off night duty for months and there are too many guards here for him to give them to me.”

 

I looked up at the guards, they were standing in a group by the door, talking idly, Matthew was among them but he wasn’t interested in what they were saying.

 

“I have an idea. Go get a glass of water.”

 

She jumped up and quickly returned with a plastic cup. She handed it to me.

 

“Make sure you get them from him. I don’t want to do this and have nothing come out of it.”

 

I walked up to a random inmate. He was sitting on his own muttering gibberish to himself. 

 

“Hey buddy.” I called, loud enough for the guards to hear. In the corner of my eye I could see a few of them look over, including Matthew. The inmate also looked up, even though I hadn’t done anything I could see the rage in his face. I chucked the cup at him and the water splashed him in the face. I threw my arm up and found all the energy I could muster. Even though the current was small he fell to the floor, scorched and writhing. 

 

_ Need a hand?  _

 

“Go away.” I muttered under my breath, I heard her echoed laughter as she silenced. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my ears rang. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I felt cold metal wrap around my wrists. The man on the ground was thoroughly dead. As the guards pulled me away, presumably to solitary, I looked back in time to see Matthew handing Bethany a small metal box.

  
“See you in a few days!” I called, Bethany smiled and waved as I was dragged around the corner.


	6. Cell D18

“No talking, you will be given food twice a day, if you try to escape you will be shot on sight. If you try  _ anything  _ you will be shot on sight. And no funny business.”

 

The guard had been talking the entire time they were leading me to solitary. He didn’t seem afraid, the rest of the guards kept their distance. I heard their murmurs behind me as I was led further and further away from the rec room.

 

“I told you it was a bad idea to let her out.”

“Idiot it was your idea to let her out early.”

“Was not! Anyway, she seem perfectly calm, she was sitting with those other freaks… Bethany and Ella.”

“They don’t deserve to be called freaks.”

 

I recognized Matthew’s voice. I smiled, maybe Bethany told him to look out for me.

 

“The  _ freak  _ has ears you know.”

 

The leading guard turned and whacked his baton into my stomach. The air left my lungs and I fell to my knees. I wheezed and coughed. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to him, I got a whiff of his rancid breath and gagged.

 

“I said no talking.” He growled, then he dropped me back on the floor, and continued walking. A few of the braver guards helped me to my feet. I glowered at the man walking away from me. I gathered my energy and sent a weak shock towards him. He lept in the air with a screech as it hit him. He turned and stormed back to me. Raising his baton he cracked it against the side of my head. I stumbled and fell against the wall, my vision spun and I just about saw him pull his gun out of his holster.

 

I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I looked curiously at the gun aimed at my forehead. I cocked my head to the side and smiled. I leaned forward so the cold metal pressed against my skin.

 

“Go on, I dare you. I can see the headlines now, Arkham guard shoots Wayne girl. Oh the press will eat it up.”

 

I reached up grabbed the barrel of the gun, and pushed it further into my skin,

 

“Do it! It’s not like I have anything to live for! Don’t you have the guts? Does the idea of my brains splattered all over the wall make you queasy?”

 

He holstered his gun and I smiled. He turned and walked away again.

 

“Pussy.” I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He turned and just looked at me. The look in his eyes made me concerned slightly.

 

“Up her dosage, and put her in cell D18.”

 

A few of the guards protested, insisting that that was the one cell I wasn’t allowed in. I frowned, it was just a cell, what secrets were they hiding? A guard handed me some pills and a glass of water. Reluctantly I swallowed them. Almost immediately I felt drowsier. It was harder to think as they lead me to the dreaded cell D18.


	7. Late Night Talks

My eyes scanned the room again. Cell D18 wasn’t that bad, it looked exactly like the cells we had passed on the way here. Although my my numb mind they had all blended into one, so I might have been wrong. My eyes flickered closed again, I had been trying to sleep a while now, but the lumpy bed was delaying my rest.

 

I sat up and scanned the room again. I sighed and stood. I paced the room. I focused carefully on the small slapping sound that was made when my bare feet hit the floor.  


 

“Stop that, I can hear you and it’s annoying.”

 

I froze, I looked up at the small square of glass on the door, it was empty. I glanced at the walls of the room. Was the voice in my head?

 

“Hello?” I whispered, afraid of alerting the guards. I listened intently. Maybe it was in my head…

“Hello.” 

 

I squeaked, it was definitely real. I stood there, unsure of what to do. 

 

“It’s not like the guards will hear us.” The voice muttered, “They stay away from solitary at night.”

“Who are you?”

 

The voice went silent. When he finally replied I heard the smile in his voice.

 

“An inmate. Who are you?”

“An inmate.”

“No, what’s your name?”

I smiled, “I asked you first.”

“No, you asked me who I was first, and I told you, now I’m asking you your name. There’s a difference.”

 

I laughed, a real, genuine laugh for the first time in months.

 

“Okay then, I’m Sophie.”

“Nice to meet you Sophie, why you in solitary?”

“Shouldn’t I know your name before I start revealing personal information about myself?”

“No, but I’ll tell you why I’m in solitary.”

“Fine, why are you in solitary?”

 

The laugh was loud, a pang of sadness shot through me as I heard how similar it was to his. I went and sat by the wall, closer to cell D19, where the other inmate was. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

 

“I asked you first, again.”

“I killed a guy in the rec room, shocked him to death. Now you.”

“I haven’t been in the rec room for weeks, after the third time I caused a riot I was put in permanent solitary, no one's been put in cell D18 or 20 since I’ve been here. Why’d they put you in there?”

 

I paused, why did they put me in this cell? There was nothing wrong with it. 

 

“I don’t know, the guard said it like it was a punishment, but it seems fine.”

“Maybe it is a punishment and you don’t know it. It seems pretty bad to me.”

“Why would it be bad for you?”

“I wish I could see your face…”

“What do you mean?”

 

He didn’t respond. A sat against the wall and waited. He didn’t talk. I slowly stood up and made my way to the bed. I lay down and sighed. The bed seemed less lumpy, I seemed less sad. I closed my eyes to the dark room.

 

“Good night, Sophie.”

“Good night, stranger.” I muttered as I drifted to sleep


	8. Plan in Action

The days were long, and the nights weren't long enough. I dropped trying to get him to tell me his name and quickly found joy in the sound of his voice. I savored every word he said and imprinted it to my mind so they drifted into my dreams.

 

Finally the day came when I was to be released back in with the other inmates. The night before I had said goodbye to my new friend. He said he would miss me.

 

When I walked into the rec room Bethany and Ella were sitting at our table, in heated discussion. As I made my way towards them Bethany looked up. 

 

“No one goes into cell D18, or 20. Why did you?”

 

I shrugged and fell into the seat next to her. Ella grinned,

 

“We’ve been practicing the switch, Beth can do it, I’m almost there.”

 

She leaned closer, 

 

“I haven't gone a night without them shoving the pills down my throat in two years. Beth has gone longer, I swear they're going to kill me if I don't stop it.”

 

Her bright blue eyes shimmered with hope under her glasses. This had to work. 

 

Beth pulled a small metal packet out of her ponytail. She opened it and divided them between us, four each. The exact amount of pills they handed us each night to dampen our abilities. We looked each other in the eye.

 

“Matthew will shut down the locks on our cells exactly an hour after we get given the pills. Then he’s leaving and he can’t help us anymore. We will meet in the control room.”

 

Across the room the guards started leading inmates back to their cells. Bethany nodded to both of us and stood up. We were led away to our separate rooms. On the way I saw the door to the control room. The door had an electric lock on it. 

 

At exactly seven o’clock a guard handed me my little Styrofoam cup of pills. On my first night I had refused them, only to be held down and have a guard force them into my mouth. I shivered at the thought. I had only been here for a couple weeks, it was still worse than hell. I thought back to when J had made me his partner, before I remembered him. It had seemed like hell the first week. Maybe I should stay in Arkham, maybe things would turn around and get better.

 

I shook my head, things weren’t going to get better, the only way I could maybe get my life together would be by escaping this dump.

 

“Do we have to come in there and make you take them?”

 

I looked up at the guard standing at the door of my cell, eyeing the cup in my hand. I gazed down at the cup, I shook it a bit and the pills rattled at the movement. I rolled my eyes at the guar. While he was looking at my face I tipped the pills onto my palm. I slid them down my sleeve while I replaced them with the breath mints. They were the same size on from a distance the same colour. I downed them mints and the guard walked away.

 

I dropped the original pills onto the ground and stepped on them, crushing them into a powder. Then I sat on the bed and waited for the door to open. All the while feeling the effects of the pills from the previous night wear off and my power awaken. But along with my powers I heard her voice grow louder.

 

Finally I heard the door click. It swung open slightly. I stepped out into the cold, dead silent hallway. To my left I saw what I assumed to be Bethany also exiting her cell. As I took a step in the direction of Ella’s cell I muttered to myself,

  
“There's no going back now.”


	9. Gates to Heaven... Or Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love writing... Except when you write a chapter on your phone and google docs isn't working so you can't access it and then you stupid broken phone won't let you email it to yourself because you have no storage and the have to go onto AO3 on you small screen, post your chapter as a draft the go on your laptop and edit it and post it for real... 'Cause that totally didn't happen to me...  
> ~ Princess <3

Me and Ella were waiting in the control room. We had run into Matthew leaving as we had arrived and Bethany had stayed behind to say goodbye. I scanned the monitors. There was a button for each cell. I didn't dare touch anything in case I set off an alarm.

“Sophie do your thing.”

I turned and saw Bethany. Her cheeks were red and her lips were slightly swollen. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and Ella giggled. She scowled, trying to hide her smile.

“I got his number.” She murmured, barely audible. Ella burst into giggled as her face grew redder. I laughed, then I turned to face the monitors again.

I raised my hands and grinned. I felt the power at my fingertips. I felt so much stronger. I shot a blast of electricity at the dash board, far more than necessary. It cracked and fizzled. The screens went black and there was a collective click of all the cell doors opening.

“Hopefully the other inmates will distract the guards. And the powers out so they can’t set off a lock down.”

When we stepped back into the hallway it was pitch black. I sent a wave of light and we saw a few dozen inmate wandering aimlessly through the dark. When the hallway lit up they noticed each other. An inmate nicknamed Crusher grabbed one of the smaller guys heads and crushed his head in his giant hand. I giggled at the sight of blood splattering the wall.

I was dragged away from their growing riot by Bethany pulling on my arm. We ran through the halls, avoiding the chaos until we reached the exit with led to the front of the building.

In the distance there were echoed shouts, presumably guards trying to quell the riot.  
I dim red light started flashing. I glanced at Bethany.

“I forgot they have a backup generator.” She grabbed the door handle. It opened, but she didn't open it all the way. She paused, and listened, except the thick iron door prevented any noise getting through.

“There's no one on the other side.”

We ran through the door. In the distance we saw the gates. We sprinted towards them and hit them at full force. They were locked.

“No, no no no.”

Bethany slammed her fists on the gate. They stayed shut. She leaned against the gate and, dis pair crossing her face.

“It was all for nothing.”

Teleporting crossed my mind but it was set off the collar. I sighed and leaned on the gate with her.

“Move.”

Ella was staring at the gate. We moved behind her and she raised her arms. The wind picked up, brushing my hair across my face. Then a blast of air hit the gate and it flew open, swinging round and hitting the fence with a deafening clang of metal against metal. I gasped, and next to me I heard Bethany do the same. Ella turned and looked at us.

“Let's go.”

We walked through the gates. Outside, even though it was still the same cloudy night, everything seemed brighter. I breathed in deeply. The air seemed fresher. I looked out into the night, in the far distance you could see the lights from Gotham littering the night.

Freedom.

And then we ran.


	10. Rich Girls Dream

__

“What are we going to do now?” Ella asked as we walked down the road that lead to Gotham.

“Firstly we need to get these collars off, they’ll be tracking us as soon as find out we're missing.” Bethany sighed, we couldn't find the keys in the control room and we didn't have time to search all of Arkham.

“Or I could just send us to Bruce’s house. My brothers place is a fortress I bet they won't even be able to reach the trackers. I’ll be out for a good few hours, but he’s got tons of gadgets we could use to get them off.”

The other two nodded. I silently hoped that Alfred wouldn’t immediately contact Bruce as soon as we arrived. I held their hands. I wasn't entirely sure I could teleport all three of us, but why wouldn't I? I had managed to teleport J and I before. This was doable.

There was a flash of white and a small crack and we were standing in my bedroom in the mansion. I felt something cold slide into my neck but before I was out I saw the awe in Ella and Bethany’s eyes as they gazed around my room. Bethany's head whipped to me and she ran looked at Ella. I felt the air cushion around me as I fell.

__  
  


Light streamed in through the window and I closed my eyes. My neck itched, I scratched the collar but instead I found skin. I opened my eyes and looked at the room.

“She’s awake!”

Bethany helped me sit up as Ella handed me a bowl of soup. I paused, looking down at the murky brown broth.

“It’s chicken.” Bethany assured me, “Your butler got it for us.”

I looked around the room, everything was exactly how I had left it. J’s coat was even still hanging from the wardrobe door. I stared at it, picturing him in it. I felt tears prick in my eyes but I pushed them away. I held the spoon tightly and took a mouthful of soup.

“It’s good, isn't it? The stuff they fed us in that dump wasn't good enough for rats.”

I nodded, mouthful. Ella suddenly landed heavily on the bed next to me.

“So, what's next?” She chirped.

I glanced at both of them. They were staring intently at me, waiting for my command. 

“I-I don't know, what did you plan to do once you escaped?”

Bethany shrugged,

“I never really thought we could do it. Remember, Ella’s been in Arkham for years, I’ve been there longer. We have no idea what it’s like out there now.”

I thought about what she said. I hadn’t known that they had been in there that long. Years in that hell hole seemed unbearable.

“Well, first of all we can't stay here. My brother sent there and I’m sure he won't hesitate to send me back.” I had a sudden thought. I looked at both Ella and Bethany. They were pretty, under the years of cold nights, lumpy beds, and cheap shampoo.

“I think… That I may have a plan. Bethany, how long can you stay in another form?”

She grinned, 

“As long as I like. Looking for anything in particular?”

I shrugged,

“Give me a demonstration.”

She shifted. It took a second to see what she was changing into but it turned out it was me. I blinked, she-  _ me  _ blinked back. I smiled, satisfied, she smiled and turned back to normal.

“What did you do to with the collars?”

Ella giggled.

“Strapped them to a couple of stray cats I found in the garden - which is beautiful by the way. They got spooked and legged it as soon as I was done.”

I smiled and nodded approvingly. 

“Well ladies,” I announced, standing up, “Let's go and get some money.”

__


	11. The Plan

“You sure about this?” Ella mumbled nervously, tugging at the hem of her dress. I slapped her hands away, the shorter the better. A week later and we had made a fully functional plan. I had retrieved my gun and we were staying in J’s old warehouse and I had gotten back all my knifes. I currently had three knifes on me. One in the heel of my black pumps, one clipped into the back of my hair, and one perfectly hidden under the edge of my dress.

“It’s going to be fine. Don’t worry, everything is under control. And if we get caught, they’ll take me. The worst you'll get is Arkham again. It may sound bad but these people can do a lot worse.”

She was scared, but she seem satisfied with my confidence. Her fingers brushed the fabric on top of the knife hidden in her dress.

“Don't touch it. It makes it obvious you're hiding something.”

I walked into the next room. Bethany was talking to a young woman tied to a chair. The woman was scared but she seemed to trust Bethany. Bethany nodded and moved away from her.

“She’s told me everything she knows. And I heard everything that she didn't tell me.” I nodded.

“Okay let's go.”

We went out of sight of the tied up girl. Bethany shifted into her. It still shocked me to suddenly see her hair changed from brown to a dark red. She grew shorter. Then she raised up on high heels. Her clothes went from casual jeans and a t-shirt to a black and white waitresses uniform. I glanced at them both. They smiled reassurance and I teleported out side of a club. The sudden noise hit us and we were taken aback by the music. Bethany let us in through the back entrance using the girls keys. We sneaked in a took a deep breath. We could do this.

While we were walking through the dark hallway towards the intense pale blue light a girl wearing a matching uniform to Bethany stopped in front of us. She eyed the three of us, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Who are you? Caitlin you know you're not allowed to bring your friends in through the back entrance."

She flicked her hair, the snobbishness rolling off her made me sick. Bethany hesitated, she had never done anything like this in her life. It was one thing to imitate someone's look, but imitating the actual personality was something completely different.

"They're new dancers. The boss asked me to bring them to him so he could meet them."

I glanced at her expression, she was calm, but nervousness danced behind her eyes. The girl sniffed unhappily.

"Well, if you do get a job here, know this," she leaned in close to me and I could smell her cheap perfume, " _I_ am in charge. I run this joint and if you mess with me, there's gonna be trouble."

She turned and left with another flick of her bleached blonde hair. I mouth gagging at Ella and she giggled. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at Bethany. She shook her head.

"She likes to think she's the boss. If anyone is in charge here it's me, or Caitlin I should say."

I laughed. Bethany led us off to the right, through a door where three men sat in a booth, overlooking the club. I let my hair fall slightly over my face in case anyone recognized me. Hate to ruin all this planning just because I was being careless.

"Caitlin, my girl!" The man in charge stood, "Who this you've got for me?"

"This is Ella and Sophie, Ella and Sophie, this is Gambol, the guy who runs this club."

"Do I know you?"

He was staring straight at me. He scanned my face. I shook my head.

"I think I would remember you, maybe you saw me dancing at another club?"

It was a flimsy lie, but he bought it. He sat back in his seat. I caught one of his men eyeing my body. Not that I could blame him, these dresses left little for the imagination.

"So you're a dancer? Well," he gestured to the rest of the room, "Show me what you've got."


	12. Gambol Go Bye Bye

Gambol watched while me and Ella started the rutuine we had come up with. Twirling and making seductive faces. I glanced at Ella, she caught my eye and nodded. We moved forward and straddled the two henchmen. Ella looked uncomfortable but this is what we had planned.

While they we distracted, Ella and I pulled the knifes from our dresses and stabbed through their necks. They gurgled and died. Blood spilled from the wounds and I got distracted by the brilliant red. I came back to my senses when I heard Gambol scramble **(A/N: I know I never do this and I won't ever again but that rhymed) to his feet.**

Any normal person would have cowered at his rage. Ella was fidgeting behind me. I glanced at Bethany and she passed me my silver pistol. As I closed my fingers around it I sighed. I missed this. I slowly raised the barrel to aim it at Gambol.

“Caitlin, what are you doing?”

She laughed and shifted back to herself. He was shocked. He stared at her in disbelief.

“Okay, Gambol, this is what we’re going to do,” I grinned as he looked back at me, “You're going to sign over this club to us, you're going to send all the money you have in the bank to us, and tell all your friends that this city is mine. Did I miss anything girls?”

The both shook their heads. I smiled,

“Sound good?”

He stared, gobsmacked. Then the anger returned to his face. He stepped forward. Glaring at me he growled,

“I will do nothing to help you. I know who you are, you're old news. No one knows your name anymore.”

I stepped even closer to him. I could smell his pungent cologne.

“Then I guess I better make them remember. Now run along, go tell on me to the big bad boss.”

I turned and head for the door. Behind me I heard Ella and Bethany collecting the valuables in the room.

“You know what,” I looked back at him, “I’ll tell them myself.”

I raised my gun, and shot him straight through the eye.

“Hurry up, we don’t want to be seen near the bodies.”

There was a high pitched screech. I whipped my head round to see the snotty girl from earlier staring in horror at the scene before her. I sighed, rolling my neck back. I shot her in the stomach and glanced back at the other two. They were looking disapprovingly at me.

“If you want to be successful at this then you’ve got to be ruthless, no mercy, no second chances, no leaving loose end.”

Bethany shook her head, Ella was still disapproving. It had taken the whole three weeks to convince them that killing the henchmen was the only way to get to Gambol. But that was strategic, I didn't need to kill them…

I wiped the doubt from my mind and placed a grin on my face.

“Ok let's go. We need to collect his money,” I kicked Gambol’s limp foot, “And find a proper place to stay.”


	13. My City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed my Thursday post, do I normally post on Thursday? I think so... But yeah sorry I have been kinda distracted the last couple of days, and will be during the next couple of weeks, but I will try.  
> ~ Princess <3

I could barely pick up the murmurings through the door, but I did catch whispers. 

 

“Money… Dead… She’s back.”

 

Bethany nodded towards the door, I shook my head. But I did nudge the door open slightly so I could the voices clearer. I could also see a couple of the men sitting at a group of metal tables. A Russian man who kept making gestures to what looked to be a pile of money on the table.

 

“The banks may not be safe but we can't keep it here.” It was difficult to understand him though his thick accent.

“It will only bring her to us. It’s risky, Gambol held a large amount of our money and he lost it. Better to split it up and hide it.”

 

Across the room, out of sight, someone responded.

“She is not a threat, it's better to keep the money together, that way it’s easy to move and we always know where it is.”

 

I nodded to Ella and Bethany and we stepped into the room.

 

“I agree, keeping the money together is a better idea, so much easier to locate it all at once.”

 

All the men sitting down were staring at me, the ones standing, presumably bodyguards or henchmen, were drawing their guns.

 

“Now now,” I said, pulling up a chair, “Is that anyway to treat a lady? After all, don’t I deserve a welcome home? I’ve been gone for so long I barely remember your faces!”

 

They didn't lower their guns. I growled. I glanced at Ella and she raised her hand. All the firearms flew to the ground out of reach. I laughed at their shock.

 

“So what?” The Russian man started, “You’ve got yourself a little band of freaks? Made some friends while locked up? Cute.”

 

I stopped laughing. I stared at him, anger boiling. His eyes widened as I disappeared, next second he was being held against the wall, my hand clasped around his neck.

 

“What did you call us?” I breathed. He choked and struggled. There was a gunshot and I felt something puncture my back, go through my body and come out through my stomach. I gently touched the wound, my fingers coming back covered in blood. The Russian man laughed, at least he tried to, my hand was still wrapped tightly around his neck. I dropped him and walked calmly back to my seat.

 

“Anyone have towel? Dried blood is so difficult to wash out.” One of the henchmen gingerly handed me a towel. I dabbed at the wound, wiping away the blood as the skin closed up. When I was done I tossed the towel on the floor and leaned back in my chair, propping my feet up on the table. I scanned the room, landing on man who’s face was surprisingly calm.

 

“Maroni,” I said, pointing at him, “Yes now it’s all coming back to me, you’re the man who put a baseball bat to my head, and oh, I can not tell you how much I’d like to return the favor. You are the reason I had to spend five years sweating my ass off in Texas without a clue who I was. You are the reason Joker had to bring home a wannabe jester. You are the reason he is dead.”

 

By the end I was nearly shouting. In the corner of my eye I could see Ella and Bethany glancing nervously at each other. Maroni leaned forward,

 

“And you know what, little lady, I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.”

 

I growled, then I relaxed and smiled, I stood and walked over to him. I sat on the table in front of him. Swinging my legs idly.

 

“You know what Sal, can I call you Sal? Anyway, I think we can put this all behind us.” I gently caressed his cheek, sending small but painful shocks through his skin, he grunted but didn’t move, “I’m just going to take all this money, how much is there? Hundred million? Five hundred? Yeah, I’m going to take it, and leave, and forget anything ever happened, okay?”

 

He scowled at me, flinching slightly as the shocks hit him. I stood and walked towards the door. Ella made the money rise and put it all in a large duffle bag. Bethany collected all the guns. I turned before I was out of sight.

 

“This is my city now, you all work for me, or you die.” I took a bow, “Thanks for your time.”

  
Bethany, Ella and I all disappeared and left them confused, angry, and broke.


	14. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed Thursday and Sundays post, but I will post tomorrow and hopefully the day after. That might make up for it. And also I now have an Instagram account @TheStoryOfVertigo so go follow that if you want to be the first to know when I update!  
> ~ Princess <3

“It’s perfect, the location is great, it’s inconspicuous, and it has lots of room.”

 

Bethany, Ella and I were searching for a place to stay and set up our empire. With the amount of money we had acquired the selection really was unlimited. We had found a small unused office building. The man trying to sell it to us though we were three respectable women looking to set up a business. He never would have guessed we were three wanted criminals quickly taking control over Gotham city. 

 

I gazed around the inside of the building. The top two floors had been renovated into a living area, four bedrooms each with adjoining bathrooms. A large lounge connected to an equally large kitchen. And finally there was the view. The building was built along the edge of the Narrows along Gotham River. One side looked over the river and the passing through, the other showed a particularly popular drug drop off corner. At least twice daily a shifty looking man would come and pick up or drop off a dark rucksack under a bench. My eyes flitted to a man walking towards the bench. His shoulders were hunched and his head was down. He seemed to be trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. I glanced at my friends. They were all engrossed with the building. No one was looking at me. I hesitated, was I really going to compromise their safety for a small shot of adrenaline?

 

_ Yes, even if you say you aren’t you will anyway. You are bored, and mentally unstable, just get it over with. It will be fun, I promise. _

 

For the first time since she tricked me that first night in Arkham, I didn’t brush away her voice. In fact I agreed. I checked again to see if anyone was looking, before teleporting into an alley right in front of the bench. I zipped up my jacket and let my hair fall loose in front of my face. I copied the man's movements, hunched shoulders and head down. I walked faster than him as to reach the bag first. I sat casually on the bench, right above the bag. I pulled up my sleeve and pretended to check a non-existent watch. The I got up quickly, taking the bag from under me, and walked in the opposite direction.

 

Behind me I heard the footsteps speed up. A hand grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. I turned, fists clenched, ready for a fight. I was shocked when I came face to face with a familiar face.

 

“Sophie?”

“Drael?”

 

I laughed. What a freaky coincidence. He pulled off his black beanie, revealing his white blonde hair. He was exactly as I remembered him. Dark brown eyes surrounded my milky pale skin. Curly white blonde hair messy. Except his ever present scowl was replaced by a look of relief, and maybe even sadness . I looked at him all the memories I had blocked came rushing back, hitting me at full speed. Tear pricked at my eyes. My vision clouded as Drael pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his jacket. He hesitated but eventually started gently stroking my hair.

 

“I know, I know.”

“He- he’s never coming back.”

“Shh, don’t say that.”

 

I moved away from him. Embarrassed by my sudden show of emotions. He didn’t even like me and I had just cried into his shoulder like a child. I rubbed away my tears with my sleeve and scowled at him.

 

“Well it’s true, he’s gone. Not that I care. He was an ass.”

 

I remembered him coming to save me when I had been taken by Scarecrow. I remembered him caring for me when I grew sick as a child. I remembered him defending me when I started to get bullied at school for being an orphan. I remembered all the little gifts and ever quick unexpected kiss he surprised me with. I broke. The tears started flowing and I was pulled back into his arms. This time he didn’t hesitate and I didn’t pull away. It wasn’t romantic, and it certainly wasn’t clean. It was just exactly what I needed. He was the only person around who saw how much I loved him. He understood my loss.

  
  


**************************

  
  


Bethany and Ella walked down the stairs of the building. They weren’t initially worried when they saw Sophie had disappeared. But when she wasn’t anywhere in the building alarms went off in their heads. They hurried down the stairs and exited the building. Across the street Sophie was sobbing into someone’s arms. They didn’t recognize the man, or Sophie for that matter, they had only ever seen the confident, care-free side of her. And they were fairly disappointed that she felt she could share this side of her with them.

 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Ella’s voice was filled with concern. Bethany smiled sadly. A small tear rolled down her cheek. The memories of Sophie and Jack flashed through her mind. Despite what Sophie thought about no one but this, Drael, understanding, Bethany was probably the one person, other than Jack himself. Bethany gently touched her face, feeling the wetness on her skin. 

 

“I don’t think she’ll ever be okay. But she is good at blocking it. Don’t worry, she’s a tough girl.”

 

Ella glanced at Bethany. 

 

“Why are you crying?”

“Her emotions are so raw, if you could hear in her head, you would cry too.”

 

Ella nodded sadly. Then she jumped at a voice behind her.

 

“So are you going to take it?”

 

They turned and face the real estate agent. He was completely oblivious to the tears being shed. Bethany sighed and nodded. Taking the clipboard he was holding and signing her name. Ella looked at her wide eyed.

 

“What about Sophie?”

“What does it matter, she’s not in charge.”

“Yes she is, she always had been in charge, you know that.”

 

Bethany sighed. 

 

“I know, anyway she wants it, she’s just a bit preoccupied right now.”

 

They glanced back at their crying friend. She was now sitting next to Drael on the bench, her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were red, but she didn’t care. She had need to cry it out. As Bethany was looking at them, she realized something.

 

“So who is he?” Ella asked absent mindedly.

“I don’t know, but I don't trust him, I can’t hear his thoughts.”


	15. Someone Elses Nightmares

Bethany lay wide awake in her bed. They had been in the building for almost a week, it was home, but she still hadn’t gotten used to it. She had been living in Arkham her whole life. Sleeping somewhere warm and comfortable was such a change and it took some getting used to. Even though Ella had been in Arkham with her for almost as long, she adapted quickly to her new home. Bethany would close her eyes and watch her ridiculous dream drifting into her room from Ella’s room next door. A down side to her powers were that she was unable to have dreams herself. But she made do with borrowing others. She giggled softly to herself as Ella fell off her pale blue horse into a lake of melted chocolate.

 

A loud crashing sound made her jump. She was so engrossed in the dream she couldn’t tell whether she had actually heard it or she had heard it with her mind. It came from Sophie’s room. Bethany tended to stay away from Sophie’s dreams. All of them included violence and heartbreak. Most of them involved the scarred man with the green hair. The Joker, Bethany had seen him in the rec room a few times in Arkham, he was in and out. He was mainly in solitary, but when he wasn't, he was the center of attention, his voice being heard all the way from the other side of the room. Bethany tuned in on her dream, in case she needed help. 

 

_ “It’s all your fault! Why? Why did you kill me, Sophie?” _

 

_ Sophie was curled up on a large purple and green bed. Tear streaked down her face as she rocked back and forth. She whimpered as the Joker threw a chair across the room. Causing a similar crash to the first one. He growled and ran his fingers through his hair. _

 

_ “Well what are you going to do now? You are nothing without me! I created Vertigo, without me you’re just a sad little girl.” _

 

_ He stared at her, breathing heavily. His clownish makeup was smudged and messy. His green hair unruly. He growled once again. He stood at the edge of the bed and glared at her. _

 

_ “Speak to me! Don’t ignore me!” _

 

_ Sophie squeaked in fear and the Joker’s eyes widened. His face softened and moved to her side. He removed his jacket and tossed it to the side. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, it wasn’t your fault.” _

 

_ She hugged him back, a small but sad smile spreading across her face. The tears still fell but she was no longer afraid. He squeezed her tight as she cried into his shirt. _

 

_ “I miss you, J” _

_ “I miss you too, sweetheart.” _

 

_ They fell silent, Sophie’s small sobs dieing away. Suddenly she turned her head and looked straight at Bethany. A chill ran down Bethany’s spine as her icy blue eyes stared into her own. Were her eyes always blue? She separated herself from the Joker’s arms and walked towards her. The tears on her cheeks sizzled away as she moved closer. _

 

_ “Why are you in my dream?” _

 

_ Bethany was speechless, no one had ever seen her or ever known she was there. Even though Bethany was taller than Sophie, she seemed to tower over her. Sophie growled at glared at Bethany. _

 

_ “I said why are you in my dream?” _

_ “Sophie?” Bethany stuttered, although she was sure that this wasn’t Sophie. _

_ “V, pleased to meet you. Now, get out!” _

 

_ Bethany was thrown backwards into the wall. She grunted from the impact. Sophi- V walked up to her, raising her hand and shooting a white lightening bolt towards Bethany’s head. Bethany rolled out of the way and the bolt narrowly missed her head, scorching the ground next to her. _

 

_ “Get out!” V screamed. She raised her hand again but the Joker leapt off the bed and pulled her back. He rested his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. Her eyes drifted close but before they were shut Bethany saw her irises change green. The slumped into the Joker’s arms. He held her tightly, glancing at Bethany. _

 

_ “You should leave. Don’t come back.” _

  
Bethany gasped and sat upright. As did Sophie in her own bed. They both breathed heavily. Sophie assured herself it was only a dream, before laying back down and slipping into a fitful, dreamless night. Bethany on the other hand replayed the dream over in her head. Should she have really asked Sophie to help them escape Arkham? What had she gotten herself into?


	16. The First One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should have post on Sunday AND Thursday, but I had a huge case of, couldn't-be-asked! Writer's block hit me hard and it took a few tries to come up with something I liked. And this whole spell with out the Joker (the real one) went on wayyyy longer than I expected... Sorry bout that.  
> ~ Princess <3

“This is a bad idea.”

 

I glanced up at the others as I was slipping my arms into my jacket. Ella looked worried and Bethany was staring at me disapprovingly I picked up the remote from the coffee table and switched off the lady blathering on about the Joker returning from the dead. Bethany stepped forward.

 

“You’ll only get your hopes up, don’t go, it’s just a fluke and the police can deal with it.”

 

I glared at her, we both held eye contact for a few seconds before she looked away. I placed my mask delicately over my eyes.

 

“If it’s not a fluke, great, I get my dead boyfriend back, and if it is, I get to teach this poser a lesson, and you know how great of a teacher I am.”

 

Bethany shook her head and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak I teleported in front of the Gotham City Bank. 

  
  


Police cars line the street. I searched the scene before my gaze landed on Commissioner Gordon. He was talking angrily down the phone, pacing quickly. I teleported behind him.

 

“Is it him?”

 

Gordon spun to face me. 

 

“I-I have to go.” He said quietly to the phone before placing it in his pocket. We stared at each other. I had always liked Gordon, but in that moment I hated the pity in his eyes. I scowled at him.

 

“Stop looking at me like that. Again,  _ is it him _ ?”

 

Gordon shook his head,

 

“We don’t think so. He’s holding hostages and demanding money, in all the years Joker was with us he never did anything remotely like that.”

 

I glanced at the building. 

 

“I think I better go give him a visit.”

“Sophie, you need help. Go back to Arkham, get better.”

 

I started walking away from him.

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you, I’m already,” I teleported, “gone.”

  
  


I looked around the room. It didn’t take too long to figure out I was inside the vault. Although most of the money had been taken, they were a few single notes drifting across the floor. The vault door was open, and outside there were distant gunshots.

 

I sauntered into the main room. I nearly stopped when I saw the green haired man, but I pushed myself forward until I was standing a few feet behind him. His hair was short, cropped close to his head, very unlike J’s tousled curls. I couldn’t see his face but I didn’t need to to know that he was a fake. The main thing I noticed about him was that he was nervous, his hands were shaking. I grinned.

 

The cowering hostages finally noticed me. A few of them gasped, which drew the attention of the rest of them.

“Is that her?”

“I thought she was dead.”

“No, she was in Arkham.”

“Is she here to save us?”

“She’s the Joker’s girl. She’s not here to save us.”

 

The ‘Joker’ heard the whispers. 

 

“I told you to be quiet!” He yelled, turning towards me. He shrieked and stumbled back. I caught a good look at his face. He looked nothing like my beloved J. His eyes were a dull grey blue and he didn’t have the Joker’s trademark scars. Just the red paint curling up in a cruel grin.

 

“Vertigo.” He stuttered.

“Tis’ I.” I said dramatically, taking a bow, “The question is who are you?”

 

I took a step towards him. He took a step back. I took another step and cornered him against the wall.

 

“Why are you playing pretend? Do you not have enough imagination to be your own villain so you have to copy someone else?”

 

He shook his head wildly. I had a thought. I glanced at him. Then teleported back home. I quickly searched my room until I found what I was looking for. I returned to the bank to find the Poser gone. I looked behind me. He was running towards the door. I teleported in front of him and picked him up by his neck.

 

“Where are you going? I not done with you yet.”

His body started jerking in my hand as I sent volts of electricity through him. The stench of burnt flesh filled the air. Once his skin was black I dropped him to the ground. I took the spray can out of my pocket and shook it.

  
  
  


Gordon looked up as someone screamed. And he looked up just in time to see Sophie disappear again. She had teleported on top of a lamp post and let the fake Joker fall and dangle from a rope. She had painted his burnt corpse with the words ‘ **FAKE** ’. Cameras flashed and Gordon sighed, pocketing his phone.

  
  
  


  
“It’s the third one this month.”

 

The cops had entered the building. I was standing at the edge of the room, out of sight. The man looked like the manager of the bank. Once he was finished being interviewed I walked up to him. His eyes widened in fear as he saw me.

 

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. The third what this month?”

 

He hesitated. 

 

“The third Joker attack.”

 

I nodded, thinking. I pulled a small white card from my pocket, and handed it to him.

 

“If it happens again, call me on this number. If you give this to the police I will personally come and kill you. Got it?”

  
He nodded. Slipped the card into his pocket. I teleported into my room and immediately fell into my bed. Before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Return of a Lost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Can anyone guess what the title of this chapter means??? :D* I had loads of school work that I needed to get done before I did any writing and I kept putting it off! But anyway, her I am with a REALLY exciting chapter. Thanks for all your silent support and I feel I don't say this enough but just hitting 100 hits alone makes me so happy! Lots of love to you all! Maybe you could comment? Make my day, maybe even week!  
> ~ Princess <3

_ One year later… _

 

_ The road cracked under my feet and I walked down the street. I was unaware of my actions, merely watching though someone else's eyes. The air crackled with electricity. I hummed along to the screams as people were electrocuted around me. Some tried to run, some even got pretty far away, but none escaped. Someone shouted my name and I turned my head involuntarily. But it wasn’t my name, V? But she was… _

 

_ “V, stop this.” _

 

_ It was the Joker. His green hair frizzy from the electricity. He ignored the pain, walking closer. I felt energy race to my hands. They hung by my sides, pulsing white with energy. _

 

_ “They really did number on your head. Electroshock therapy can do things to you I guess.” _

 

_ J sighed, he stepped closer. Cautiously he raised his arms. Looking me straight in the eyes he gently took a hold of my wrists. A shiver went down my spine as his skin touched mine. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Suddenly my hand was around his neck, squeezing tightly. The white hot electricity in my hands traveled through his body. He jerked and shook. I screamed but no sound came out. He dropped to the floor. Hair sticking out at odd angles, a hand shaped burn carving into his neck.  _

 

_ Suddenly all my energy left my body and I could feel my control over my body returning. I dropped to the floor next to him. _

 

I gasped and sat up in my bed. My bed was drenched and my heart was racing. I rubbed my palms over my eyes and shook my head. My fingers came back wet. I was crying. I wiped away my tears and climbed out of bed. As I headed towards the bathroom I heard pot and pans clattering in the kitchen.

 

I turned the heat up all the way until it was sizzling against my skin. I washed away all the sweat and tears of my previous nightmare. By the time I got out it had drifted from my memory. I only remember the despair it carried.

  
  


The kitchen was filled with an assortment of smells, each distinctly different. Pancakes were cooking, and burning, in a pan on the stove. The milk had been knocked over, and instead of being cleared up a dishcloth had just been thrown over the spill. Ella was sitting cross legged on top of the dining table, madly digging into a bowl of cereal while reading the back of the packet. She noticed me and grinned a hello.

 

“Did you know this is 49% sugar? Then it also say 6% soluble carbohydrates, but that’s pretty much just another way of saying sugar. So technically it’s 55% sugar.”

 

She giggled, and accidentally snorted, which sent her into a giant laughing fit. I chuckled at her sugar high, she was going to crash so bad. I wandered towards the fridge.

 

“Where’s Bethany?” I asked.

“Out,” Ella gasped between giggles, “I don’t know where but she said she'd be back soon.”

“Oh, okay- you ate all the strawberries!”

 

She paused.

 

“If I said yes, would you be mad?”

“Yes!”

“Then no, must have been… trolls!”

“Ella we had five packets of strawberries! We only got them because you begged and sad you’d share them!”

 

She smiled sheepishly as I grabbed a carton of orange juice. Suddenly she jumped up and ran into the other room, before scurrying back with a clipboard in hand.

 

“Ted’s shipment is running a little late-”

“As usual.” I muttered.

“Maroni wants to extend his territory up north, mainly in Granton-”

“Did he give a reason?”

 

Ella shook her head. She continued to update me on everything that I had missed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. On a whim I searched up ‘the Joker’, there were pictures from news articles and screenshots from videos. I rested my head in my hand as I scrolled through the pictures. I landed on a picture that pulled up a memory. Someone must have taken it on their phone when we weren’t looking. It was the day J had taken me to rob a bank with him, before I got my memory back. His hand was gently touching my cheek and my hand was held over his. 

 

In the moment I had torn his hand away from my face but the angle of the picture made it seem that I had been enjoying it. I clicked save and placed my phone on the table. I took a sip of my juice just as Ella finished speaking.

 

We sat in silence.

 

“You’re having nightmares again.”

 

My gaze shot up and met hers.

 

“I am not.”

 

She was about to respond when my phone lit up. The manager of the bank I had made a deal with was calling. I grabbed the phone a stood up.

 

“Later, Ella, we have another one.”

“Do you want me to come?”

“No.” I shook my head as I downed the rest of my juice. I headed into my room to change and answered the call.

  
  


I teleported straight into the center of the bank. The people were cowering, as usual, all the money was gone, as usual, but there was no Joker, unusual.

 

I headed straight towards the manager - I had hadn’t bothered to learn his name over the past year - he stood and brushed of his suit. 

 

“Where is he?”

 

He blinked, then blinked again. I growled and he finally spluttered out an answer.

 

“He just left. I swear Miss Vertigo, he was the real one. Scars and all.”

I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer,

 

“Don’t you dare talk about his scars,” I dropped him, “I think you’re just playing with me. You say he’s the ‘real one’ every single time you call me, how many times is that now? Sixteen? Seventeen?”

 

I pulled out my pistol and aimed it down at him on the floor, he whimpered.

 

“Newsflash, he’s gone.”

“Or am I?”

 

I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. I lowered my gun and turned to face the speaker. I analyzed his scars. His deep brown eyes. His dirty green hair, growing blonde at the roots. All of a sudden everything rushed back at me. I felt tears well in my eyes but I wouldn’t let them fall. I blinked them back and walked forward. He grinned his beautiful Glascow smile and spread his arms, expecting a hug. I walked up to him. He was oblivious to the anger storming in my eyes.

 

“Did you miss me sweetheart? Come here, give me a hug.”

 

When I was within arms reach I spread my arms and slapped his face. He staggered back, shocked. His hand flew to his cheek. I grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to mine. After his shock wore off his arms wrapped around me and he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I felt myself sink into his body. It was painful to pull away but I did. I had to play it cool, the Queen of Gotham couldn’t be made a fool of some old boyfriend. I had started to lose control of the situation and I need it back. 

 

I pulled away and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

 

“Maybe, you’ll have to figure that out won’t you?”

 

I smiled evilly. I turned and nodded at the bank manager. I glanced back at J, 

 

“Maybe a little, it’s not like you’ve been dead for a year or anything.”

 

I winked and teleported back home.

 

Ella immediately noticed and saw something was different. She asked what happened as I fell onto the couch.

  
“Holy shit.” I breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Holy shit' is right!!!! Mistah J is back!!!! I've had that last scene in my head ever since I started writing the first book!!!  
> ~ Princess <3


	18. I Missed You More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(WARNING: smut ahead. If you are uncomfortable with this please skip to the next chapter, you will not miss anything important.)*  
> You know what, Hope? Imma write whatever I want, so please, and I swear to god I will ruin you if you speak a word of this to anyone else, same goes for you Bee! I would please prefer it if you both skipped this chapter.  
> (If you didn't already know this is a private thing for me and two of my friends found out and insist on reading, I have kind of been held back from writing what I want. I've pretty much kinda gotten over this right now in this chapter...)  
> ~Princess

When I had returned home Bethany was back. She complained about the lack of strawberries and I giggled. Bethany walked away from the fridge, ice cream in hand. She turned towards me sitting on the couch and gasped. She dropped the box and stared at me.

 

“Is it true?”

 

I nodded, unsure whether I was sad or happy, maybe both. Ella looked rapidly between us.    
  


“What’s true?”

 

Bethany glanced at me. She sniffed the air.

 

“Jesus, Sophie, go take a shower,  you smell like gasoline and gunpowder.”

 

I smiled,  _ like J.  _ I thought. Bethany smiled at my thought and crouched down to pick up her ice cream. I left her to explain to Ella what had happened. I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom.  __ I stared into my eyes, almost daring them to change blue.

 

_ And what if they do change? What are you going to do about it? If I take control, I  _ take  _ control. _

 

I growled, she was right. I stripped and stepped into the large shower. Letting the water run until it turned cold. I felt the water splashing on my face and I finally started thinking about what had happened. How did he do it? I saw him get hit in the chest, he died in my arms. Why would he do it? If he had found a way to cheat death, why wouldn’t he find me? Why wouldn’t he stay with me, I needed him and he abandoned me.

 

I cleared the doubt from my mind. I should be happy he’s back. A year of pain was worth it to have him back. And I still need him, just as much as before. 

 

I stepped out from under the cold water. I was almost disappointed that I smelled of soap instead of his distinctive scent of gunpowder and gasoline. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I left the towel in the bathroom as I entered the bedroom. Old habit, no one was allowed in my room so there had never been a need to cover myself before I changed. 

 

I walked through the door and immediately saw J lying casually on my bed, arms folded beneath his head and his ankles crossed. His eyes raked my body. And I faintly heard his breathing grow heavy. He opened his mouth.

 

“You kept the purple sheets.” He stated, smoothing the bed cover. I shrugged,

“You have good taste in bed linen.”

 

I walked over to my dresser. I bent down to the bottom drawer and grabbed a large t-shirt. I threw it on and fell onto the bed next to him. He moved his arm so it was wrapped around my shoulders. I sighed happily, fully aware of the growing bulge in his crotch area. I teleported so I was straddling his waist. I pressed my palms flat on his chest.

 

“Is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?” I grinned.

 

He flipped us over, so he was on top and my legs were still wrapped around my waist.

 

“Oh, I am happy to see you.” He growled into my ear, grounding his obvious hard on into me. I let out an unexpected moan which made him grin. I reached down and unbuckled his trousers. I pushed them down enough for his underwear to peek through. I grinned wider and pressed himself harder into me.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?”

 

I felt embarrassed for being so quick to get his pants off. My pride flared.

 

“Shut up.” I whispered, before teleporting us so I was on top again. At the same time I pushed his underwear and his pants to his knees.

 

He growled, “I like it better when I’m on top.”

 

I scowled as he flipped us over again. He grinned cheekily.

 

“Maybe next time sweet heart.” He hummed, pushing my top over my hips to reveal that I was panty-less. I smiled.

 

“So there’s going to be a next time?” I asked. 

“Oh, yes.” He growled as he thrust his fully erect member into me. 

 

I gasped at the sudden fullness. He chuckled darkly at the shock on my face. I quickly recovered and started moving my hips slightly to the rhythm of him pounding into me. He grunted as I dragged my nails down his back, but he didn’t slow down for a second. He buried his face into my neck and I groaned as he started sucking hard on the skin. His laughed quietly into my neck. 

 

I felt myself near my orgasm. 

 

“J… I..”

 

He shushed me, “I know.” He grunted between thrusts.

 

I climaxed and he followed me seconds later. I felt a laugh erupt from my throat has he spilled into me. At first he glanced at me oddly, then he started laughing too. He fell next to me, giggling madly. He stared at me, his laugh silenced.

 

“You are beautiful.”

 

I looked at him. His large brown eyes were nearly black with lust, but they were slowly returning to normal as we gazed at each other. He gently rubbed a thumb against my cheek.

 

“I missed you.” He muttered. I smiled.

“I missed you more.” 

 

He laugh and pulled me closer to him, tugging lightly at the edge of my top.

 

“Ready for round two?”

  
I grinned and nodded happily as I straddled his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first proper time writing smut, I don't think it's all that bad!


	19. The Doctors Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I feel like it didn't really fit well with the last chapter and I felt I needed to post something after the last chapter straight away...  
> ~ Princess <3

_ Six months ago… _

 

_ Doctor Harleen Quinzel walked through the halls of the Asylum. She was happy to be wearing her doctor’s coat again, she didn’t miss the life of crime at all. The doctor’s told her she had made a miraculous recovery and had discharged her five months after she had been admitted. After plenty of begging they had let her have her old job back. It took them at least a month to get them to trust her again. And they still watched her carefully with each and every patient. _

 

_ Her heels clicked against the dirty white tile floor, echoing along the hallway. She had reached her office. Her assistant handed her a pale brown file. _

 

_ “Patient D19 is ready to see you. And don’t tell anyone I told you, but keep personal conversation limited, they install cameras in there last night.” _

 

_ Harleen nodded a thank you and opened the file. _

 

_ “Name, Unknown… Arrested for multiple offenses… He handed himself over to the authorities? Been in solitary since admission? Special patient.” _

 

_ Her assistant nodded, _

 

_ “And he asked to see you specifically.” _

 

_ Harleen strutted confidently towards the door, glancing over he shoulder, _

 

_ “Well aren’t I lucky.” She chirped, followed by a mischievous smile. _

  
  


_ “Hello, I’m Doctor Quinzel.” She mumbled, entering the room. She was busy reading the patient's file and didn’t look up as she sat down. She placed the file gently on the table and glanced into the patient swirling brown eyes. He Glasgow smile spread wider. _

 

_ “Doctor Quinzel… good to see you again.” _

  
_ Harleen stood from her chair, nearly falling in her rush to leave. The left the room and hurried back to her office. She passed her assistant, ignoring her and entered her private office, locking the door. _


	20. Kiss The Chef

My eyes fluttered open. Something smelled  _ good _ . I sniffed the air. Neither Bethany nor Ella were very good cooks. For a few weeks we had hired a cook but she had ended up getting on our nerves, it had been surprisingly easy to hide the body.

 

I gently removed the covers from on top of me. I grinned as I felt the ache in my bones, particularly in my legs. I stood up, slightly shaky and threw on some shorts under my t-shirt. I tied my hair up in a ponytail. As I did the thought to cut my hair crossed my mind. I hadn’t had a proper haircut since I left Arkham, instead I had let it grow and it now passed my shoulders and reached my upper back.

 

I headed out of my room into the kitchen. The smell grew and I nearly started drooling. I turned the corner and saw J expertly flipping pancakes at the stove. I noticed he had found the box of all his stuff I kept at the bottom of the wardrobe. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black sweatpants. I all saw that his make up had been washed off, not that there was much left after last night, but the remnants were gone, and his scars were less obvious.

 

I sat on one of the stools at the counter, facing him. He turned and grinned. I saw that he was also wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the Chef’. I giggled quietly.

 

“Where did you even get that?” I asked. He smiled.

“I went to the shop down the road, stocked up on food, and I saw this and I just couldn’t resist.” 

“You went out? Did anyone see you?”

He shook his head, “I wore a hat, and no one seems to notice me when I go  _ makeup less _ .”

 

I laughed. He placed a plate full of pancakes on the counter. He spread his arms.

 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

He smiled slyly, “Come and kiss the chef.”

 

I laughed and stood. I pecked him on the lips but before I could move away he placed his hands on the sides on my head and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and one of his hands slid down to the back of my neck. I smiled against his lips. I felt him smile back. He reluctantly backed away and made towards the fridge. I sat back on the stool.

 

“Where’s Bethany and Ella?” I asked absentmindedly, eyeing the plate of pancakes. J returned with a bottle of golden syrup. He placed a plate in front of me and grinned.

 

“They went out, said they’d be back later.” He shook the bottle and handed it to me. “Help yourself.”

 

I took a few pancakes and drowned them in the syrup. I took a bite and groaned.

 

“This is delicious! Since when could you cook?”

 

He laughed, “Since always!”

“You made the microwave blow up when we were kids.” I giggled.

“That was you!”

 

I thought back to the memory, some were still a little fuzzy.

 

“Oh, yeah, but you took the blame.”

 

He nodded and chuckled softly. He took a plate for himself and sat opposite me. We ate in silence. It was nice, calm compared to the last couple of days. I finished and looked up at him, he met my gaze.

 

“J…” I hesitated, “Look, I can’t sit here and play house with you. I have work to do. As much as I’m happy you’re back, you can’t stay here.”

 

He sat there quietly, looking down at his plate. He glanced up at me.

 

“Just a few days, and I’ll be gone.”

 

I nodded solemnly. It hurt to send him away, but my entire life couldn’t be uprooted by one man, granted one man I loved dearly, but just a man nonetheless. I stood and sat on the couch. He followed me, a sly smile on his face.

 

“While we  _ are  _ playing house, why don’t Mommy and Daddy have a little fun?”

 

I giggled softly as he pushed me onto the couch. His lips slowly trailed from mine down my cheek and along my neck. I heard someone unlocking the door and faint voices. I gasped and pushed him off. Ella and Bethany rounded the corner. Bethany raised her eyebrows and J laughed softly as my face turned red.

 

“Pancakes!” Ella squealed, completely oblivious.

“Should we leave?” Bethany asked. My face reddened.

“No, it’s fine.” J replied completely calm.

 

I stood and started walking towards my bedroom. I turned slightly, and looked at him.

 

“Three days and you’re gone.” I said firmly. He nodded and stood to follow me.


	21. I Can't Help You

_ “I knew you’d come back,” he smirked, “Now why don’t you get me out of this straitjacket and we can blow this joint.” He grinned  leaned forward against the table. _

 

_ Harleen sat down. She cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes. _

 

_ “I’m not here to be your escape plan, I’m here to cure you, and this time, I’m going to do it.” _

 

_ He was slightly surprised. He had expected this. The doctor gone bad went good. But a small part of him wanted it to be easy for once. A small part of him wanted her to give in and help him. A small part of him wanted to skip the game this time, go straight to the prize. But nothing ever works out like it's wanted to.  _

 

_ “Look, Harley, I know you don’t like me, but I really need to get out, I need to find Sophie.” _

 

_ Harleen’s eyes widened. Jealousy pricked at the back of her mind, but she pushed it back. She adjusted her glasses. _

 

_ “You, you really love her don’t you?” _

 

_ He hesitated, then nodded sadly. She felt guilty for tearing them apart. And even guiltier for what she was about to say. _

 

_ “I’m sorry Mistah J, I can’t help you out, they’d never let me out if you escaped.” She blinked. _

 

_ He growled. And she flinched. _

 

_ “Look I really am sorry, for everything I’ve done to you two, but you taught me to look after number one, and that’s what I’m going to do.” _

 

_ She stood. And he struggled in his straitjacket. _

 

_ “I’ll be back tomorrow, the only way you’re going to get out of here is sane, just let it happen.” _

 

_ She walked to the door. _

 

_ “I’m getting out of here! And I’m taking you down, Quinzel!” _

 

_ She ignored his shouts. Her heart hurt. _

 

_ He shouted, struggling against his binds. His heart hurt. He yelled until he grew weak. A couple of guards came to take him back to Cell D19. He fought weakly. They easily restrained him and led him away.  _

 

_ Back in his cell he curled up in the corner. Leaning against the wall. The room on the other side of the wall had been hers for a short few days. He had missed her voice and when he heard the guards throw her in there he had hope. She hadn’t recognized his voice though. And his hope had been crushed. _

 

_ He sat there, thinking of her. Of how he lost her. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ He stood and walked quietly to his bed. He slid his hand under the mattress, pulling out the makeshift knife. He watched it glint in the darkness. _

 

_ He was getting out. _

 

_ For her. _


	22. The Corner Store

"Let's go out."

 

I looked up from my book. J was looking at me expectantly. For a split second I considered it, then changed my mind and returned to the pages.

 

“No.”

 

If I had been looking at him in that moment, I imagine he would have been pouting childishly.

 

“Just somewhere small, we could rob that convenience store round the corner. I promise it’ll be  _ fun _ !”

 

I reluctantly closed my book and placed it on my lap. 

 

“J, since you,  _ came back _ , there’s been a huge uproar throughout the mob, and the cops.” I stood and sat on his lap, hugging him tightly, “I don’t want to lose you again. Just let it settle down then we can, kill and slaughter to your hearts content.”

 

He stuck his bottom lip out, making me giggle. He squeezed me back and buried his head in my shoulder.

 

“Please? I’m bored.” He mumbled. I sighed, I was definitely going to regret this.

“Fine! Get ready and we’ll go, but nothing too big, just the shop around the corner.”

 

He nodded happily and leapt up, knocking me to the floor, before rushing into the bathroom. I could hear the cabinets opening and closing as he prepared his clown paint.

 

I on the other hand changed into my black leather trousers and jacket, swapping the crop top to a simple purple t shirt. I was just searching for my mask when J came out of the bathroom, makeup on and my mash in his hand. I smiled gratefully and placed it over my eyes.

 

“Let’s go.” J grinned, linking arms with mine. And we disappeared.

 

 

Outside the store we pulled out our guns. Our eyes met and I smiled. He grinned back and walked through the doorway. I followed him and raised my gun to the ceiling, shooting to get attention. J threw a bag on the counter and pointed his gun at the cashier. 

 

“You, you know the drill.” He mumbled, looking around the store for me. I was walking down the isles. I picked out a chocolate bar, then grabbed another. I walked to the freezers and grabbed a carton of ice cream for Ella and Bethany. As I made my way back to the front someone came around the corner, holding a knife. I dropped the stuff and teleported behind his, twisting his head to the side and breaking his neck. As he fell a shiver go down my spine, I smiled in pleasure.

 

I retrieved the groceries and returned to J. I paced the things in the bag alongside the money the cashier was depositing. J grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. 

 

“I told you this would be fun.” He whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him. He tangled his gloved hand in my hair, pulling me closer, but keeping the gun trained on the cashier. He finished with the money and pushed the bag towards us, pleading quietly. With out pulling away J pulled the trigger and the cashier fell. 

 

I felt around the counter for the bag. Once I had found it I teleported us home. Never once leaving his lips. When we were back in my room we broke apart, breathing heavily. My heart pounded from the short rush of adrenaline. 

 

Once I had recovered and was breathing normally, I picked up the ice cream and went to put it in the fridge. But before I left the room I felt J’s hand on my ass, giving it a quick squeeze. My eyes widened and I turned towards his. Still walking backwards out the door I pointed at him.

 

“I’ll be back for you.”


	23. Invisible Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is it... I hope you enjoy it. Ever since I started writing the first one I had all these ideas in my head. Finally they are all gone. Time to start building and planning again.   
> ~ Princess <3

It was late. But I was still wide awake. I lay curled into J’s side, his arm wrapped around me, thinking. Tomorrow he was leaving, and a small part of me regretted pushing him away, but I kept telling myself he’d comprise my hold over Gotham. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

“What are you thinking about?”

I looked up at him in the darkness, surprised he was still awake.

“I thought you were asleep.”

I saw his shadowed form shake it's head.

“You were thinking to loud, I can practically hear the gears whirring in that pretty little head of yours.”

I laughed and sat up, facing him. He also pushed himself into an upright position. We gazed at each other in the darkness. I could barely see him in the milky pale moonlight but I didn't mind.

“Let's play a game.”

I arched an eyebrow, though I doubt he saw it.

“What sort of game?”

I heard him chuckle under his breath.

“I ask you a question, and you have to answer completely honestly, then vice versa.”

I grinned and nodded.

“Me first, what's you favourite memory from our childhood?”

He didn't hesitate.

“The first time we slept together. No doubt. It was just perfect in every way.”

I heard the sincerity in his voice and I smiled. The memory floated through my mind. I smiled as it passed, deciding that it was also my favourite memory.

“My turn, you have a new tattoo on your chest, over your heart. I haven't seen it yet. What is it?”

I pulled down my collar so that the inked skin showed. The black was barley visible in the moonlight, you could just make out the curve of a ‘ J ’ in old English font.

“After you died, I was in a pretty bad place for a while. I’d destroy things in the manor, and for a few days I was completely out of it, I was just teleporting place to place. Most of the time I myself didn't even know where I was. I must have gotten it then because I don't remember getting it. Not that I regret it, it made me feel like you were still a part of me some how.”

His tanned hand rose up and his fingers gently brushed along the ink. He was silent for a long while. Then finally,

“Thank you.”

I nodded sadly. Then looked at him, forcing a smile onto my face.

“What was your first impression on me, back when you first saw me at the river, when we were only kids.”

This time he took longer to decide how to respond.

“At first I was curious. What was this little crying girl doing on her own in the woods?”

“I was not crying!” I protested.

He nodded, “You were to, now let me finish.”

I leaned back slightly, and moved my hand in a gesture to continue.

“Yeah, first I was curious, then I felt angry.” I was confused at this, but I let him continue, “Who’d let this girl out alone? How dare they? Of course, I was only, what? Seven? Eight? I didn’t know what I was thinking. But I admit, when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful, I know that for sure.”

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up.

“You were standing there, cheeks shiny with tears, little blue dress blowing slightly in the wind, big green eyes peeking out from behind your long dark hair.” 

He held his arms up, as if to demonstrate how I looked that day.

“You looked surreal.”

I smiled and he gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek. Then the tenderness was gone and he was back to asking questions.

“Who are Bethany and Ella?”

 

It went on like this for the next thirty minutes, the questions getting deeper and deeper, more and more personal each time. Until,

“How and why did you do it?”

He paused.

“That's two questions…” He murmured.

“Just answer.”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well you were going to find out eventually.

I sat and waited for him to continue.

“I knew that not all of us would make it out alive. So when I found you,” he looked at my confused expression, “yes, I found you first, not Bruce. But when I found you, you weren’t you. I talked to her, we made a deal. If things went down hill, she’d kill me, or at least make it look like I had been killed. When Harley picked up the gun, the plan was sent into action.

“I left the room. Trust me, I didn't want to leave you, but I had to, to keep you alive. She pushed you to the floor, and created and illusion where I died. Harley would be easier to arrest if she was crying,”

I sat there possessing what he had just said. I didn't look at him. Until finally I met his gaze.

“Then what.”

“Handed myself over to the cops, secretly. I spent the next eleven months in Arkham, mainly in solitary… You were there, in the cell next to me.”

My mouth dropped open. How could I have not recognized his voice. I hated myself for not realizing sooner.

“I’m sorry I didn't even think it was possible.”

He shrugged.

“It’s fine. The fact they let me in the the surveillance room while you showered was pay back enough.”

I punched him lightly in the arm.

“Pervert.” I mumbled. He giggled and hugged me.

“I am so sorry I ever put you through what I did. You don’t have to ever forgive me.” He said into the crook of my neck.

I layed us down back in the bed. All this information had exhausted me. I pushed it from my mind.

“You're right, I don't have to forgive you.” I muttered, drifting asleep. In my last second of consciousness I murmured, “but you know I will anyway.”

I felt him smile gratefully into my neck as sleep overtook me.


	24. Empty Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry this took so long to get up, literally wrote it yesterday... I have been super distracted lately.......... watching both seasons of Gravity Falls in a matter of 48 hours, then fangirling for the next like, two weeks..... Weird how a kids show can just get to ya right? Obviously now I have a thing Bill...... so I'm defiantly planning on writing something to do with him... hopefully smut..... SPEAKING OF! Be expecting mush more smut in future! And I'm sorry if you can no longer find me, I changed my username and the titles for personal reasons, so hopefully there won't be to much trouble with all that!  
> ~ Princess <3 (Yes I am still going to do that)

As my eyes fluttered open I noticed that the room looked dimmer, as if the colours had been muted. Something was missing. I turned my head and felt my heart drop. 

The place on the mattress next to me was empty, the sheets already cold. I turned on my side and placed my arm over the empty area, as if it would fall over his body.

 

Eventually I dragged myself away from where he should have been and stood up. I dressed and walked out of my room. The kitchen and lounge were empty. I assumed everyone was out. 

 

I fell heavily onto the couch, letting out a deep sigh. I was vaguely aware of my hand reaching for the remote. The screen flickered to life and I gasped. The large screen was being taken up by his face. The image was shaky as if he was holding the camera and I smiled as his distinctive chuckle echoed around the room. 

 

He set down the camera and faced it, bending over to get his face in the shot.

 

“Gotham City! Did you miss me? Did you really think I was dead? I bet I fooled you didn't I…” He backed away from the camera, revealing five men tied to chairs. They were gagged and blind folded. The only things they had in common were the green hair, white faces and purple suits. J continued to walk around them, patting their heads as he went, “These men, thought they could replace me, did you try to replace me men?” They all shook their heads in fear, making J laugh loudly.

 

I sat forward grinning. I started to giggle quietly as he pulled out a knife and went on to slit each of their throats, blabbering a constant commentary on why each of them deserved to die. This time I sighed happily as I watched him take his time with the last one, tapping the knife against his neck just hard enough to draw blood.

 

After they were all choking on their own blood, he stepped back in front of the camera. And I smirked as he started to talk to me.

 

“Oh and sweetheart, I left my number in your phone before you woke up, call me, doll.” He bit his bottom lip and winked before the picture turned to static.

 

I leapt off the couch and grabbed my phone. I chuckled to myself when I saw he had left his contact number under, ‘The Love of Your Life’. And bit my lip as I saw his contact picture was him topless in the bathroom mirror. He must have taken it that morning. I also checked my photo gallery to see if he had left any other photos. I gasped and laughed as I scrolled through the hundreds of photos of him in the mirror, pulling faces, and even a few of him pantless which I decided to go back to later.

 

I walked back over to the couch and sat down again. I started typing a message to him.

 

_ Me: ‘I miss you…’ _

_ J: ‘You don't say?’ _

_ Me: ‘Hey those photos you left on my phone… they were a real turn on.’ _

_ J: ‘I do try sweetheart.’ _

_ Me: ‘If only there was someone here to help me…’ _

_ J: ‘I'll be right there, don't touch yourself till I get there.’ _

_ Me: ‘You better be quick, I might not be able to take this yearning desire.’ _

_ J: ‘You little horny minx…’ _

 

I blushed and smiled, laying back against the couch. Even if he wasn’t always with me, I knew he was never far off.


	25. Impressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooah it’s been a long time! I’ve been busy with other things... likkke my quizzes on Quotev, mostly Gotham stuff, a few Suicide Squad quizzes, and my current project a Gravity Falls multichoice story... same username if you want to check it out! But I’m sososososo sorry for being away for so long, exams are over now and it’s the holidays so hopefully I’ll post the next one before next year, no promises tho!  
> ~ Princess <3  
> P.S. I’m back to the old username and titles before I changed them

_Her heels echoed through the hall as she walked. No matter how hard she tried to stifle the butterflies in her stomach they wouldn’t go away. This was her sixth session with the Joker and still the nervous feeling was still there. She was good at hiding it but Harleen was still in love with him. But she was proud of herself for staying away from him. Being professional. She was happy were she was now, she had a good job, good home, she’d even made a few normal friends who actually trusted her. Then why did she still have the urge to help him escape?_

_Now she understood what everyone else had seen. She had thought it was love, mad, raw, powerful love. Now she really saw what it was, just a psychopath in complete control of a nieve girl. She wasn’t going to let it happen again. But as she opened the door and saw him sitting across at the table, with his wild green hair, almost sweet smile, her heart skipped a beat, she couldn’t help it. He still had such a strong hold over her._

_“Hello Harley…” he purred as his grin got wider._

_Harleen frowned slightly and sat down across from him, “You know that it’s Harleen, Doctor Harleen. Your not allowed to call me Harley anymore.”_

_The joker raised an eyebrow, “I’m not allowed to call your Harley? And that’s an actual rule? Or are you scared that I’ll drag your back into your bad habits? That’s it… when I call your Harley it reminds you of how much fun it was to let go of everything and be free.”_

_Harleen grit her teeth, avoiding his eye because she knew he was right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod and lean forward._

_“Thought so. How badly do you want to let me go? Come on Harley… be a good girl and let your Puddin free…”_

_Harleen growled and shook her head, glaring at him and making eye contact for the first time since she walked into the room._

_“You are my patient. Your are here for your own good and you won’t leave until you are mentally stable.”_

_The Joker almost seemed surprised, he leaned back in his seat and eyed her carefully, impressed by her defiance._

_Harleen opened her file, “So should we start?”_

_He rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore her until she finally gave up and left, causing him to sigh in relief._


End file.
